Madeline Hemmings and the Order of the Phoenix
by Damsel of Disaster
Summary: Harry spends the entirety of the fifth book feeling sorry for himself.  What does a sixthyear Hufflepuff spend her time doing?  Qudditch, boy trouble, anitUmbridge efforts, and discovering the truth about Cedric's death are a few things on her mind.
1. The Vision

Disclaimer: Much to my great disappointment I do not own Harry Potter; just Maddy and Isabelle and possibly a few other random characters.

Chapter 1

Maddy stared up at the drapes hanging around her four-poster bed. They were a shade of gold she found displeasing, which gave her a fleeting thought of setting fire to them by "accident". Maddy heard a rustle to her left, turned her head and watched the girl two beds down roll over in her sleep. Maddy sighed and glanced at her bedside table. The clock there read 4:23 am, half an hour had past since she had awoken. She let out a groan. There was no way she was getting back to sleep. Maddy climbed out of her four-poster and pulled on a pair of khaki's and a black tank top. She grabbed a brush and quickly tied her hair back in a ponytail, no point in messing with it today. Maybe she would go for a fly, yes that would be refreshing and give her a chance to think.

She grabbed her Nimbus '98 and headed down to the pitch. The moment she stepped outside into the early morning air, Maddy realized just how cold it was. Luckily she found the Hufflepuff changing room was unlocked. She headed for Smith's locker, and as she had expected he had left a sweatshirt for cold practices. It was comfortable for wool Maddy noted; perhaps she would have to steal it more often.

The cool, dark pitch soothed Maddy. She kicked off of the ground. The wind rushed through her filling her with excitement. She sped off full speed toward the other end of the pitch, narrowly missing ramming into the goal posts waiting ominously in the dark. Lopping back she let out a sigh of joy. She felt free.

Before Maddy knew it an hour had past. She was in the middle of a triple loop dive when suddenly her mind went blank and an image not her own filled her mind's eye. She saw a shop, her bodiless eyes moved forward into the building.

No, her conscious fought. I can't see this now! I'm going to crash! She saw the ground it was three feet from her! Impulsively she jerked up, just missing the earth below her.

She heard voices, coming from the back room. Who were they? A shout, then a heavy thud. Someone in black swept by her and into the other room, she tried to follow but found she couldn't move. Her eyes slammed closed on there own accord, then opened a moment later, she was in a deserted Diagon ally, all of the shops were border up and everything was in ruins. She gazed in horror at the abysmal scene around her. Without any warning what so ever Maddy crippled unconscious, back in reality her body had hit the ground.

Oww! A dull ache filled every muscle in Maddy's body. She knew this feeling. In fact the final Quidditch match the previous year had ended with this same pain; the after effect of a large fall. Was she flying when she fell? She seemed to recall something important, but couldn't remember what. Then it all came back to her, flying around the pitch, then suddenly having a vision. She recalled the horrifying images she had seen of Diagon Alley. She needed to tell the Headmaster. Even though she had no idea what this sight had meant, she knew Dumbledore had to be told. She flung her eyes open, and to her surprise found herself lying in a bed in the hospital wing.

Seeing movement Madame Pomfrey strolled over to Maddy and handed her a potion. "This should help reduce the pain my dear. That was quite a nasty fall you took. You ought to be more careful when you fly. "

"It's not my fault I fell." Whimpered Maddy as thick cold liquid slid down her throat.

"It never is," Madame Pomfrey said shaking her head in exasperation.

Madame Pomfrey turned to go, Maddy called after her, "Am I allowed to leave? Or are going to give me some more potions?"

"No, you're fine to go."

Maddy grabbed her broom (which thankfully seemed to be undamaged) from the bed stand and quickly exited the wing. No sooner was she outside; she was bombarded by Isabelle Brunston, Justin Finch-Fletchley, and Zacharias Smith.

"Hey, are you all right," Isabelle asked while squeezing Maddy in a tight embrace. "Maddy Pomfrey said you fell off your broom?"

"We thought there must be something more to it. I mean your clumsiest person I know, but not in the air. I guessed one of the Slytherin players jinxed you." Zacharias chided. "By the way, why the blazes are you wearing my sweatshirt?"

"What? Oh yeah, it was cold outside, besides it is comfortable and looks far better on me than on you." she ignored his glare and continued. "Yes, Isabelle I'm fine, and no, I didn't just fall off, nor did a Slytherin jinx me. I don't know what happened exactly; I... well I had a vision while in the air. I completely lost control of my consciousness. I don't know if I fell or flew into the ground."

"You had a vision while in the air? That could be serious." Justin said incredulously.

"I know. It nearly killed me!"

Justin frowned, "Good thing the Gryffindor team had practice this morning. Other wise you could have been out there for hours,"

"Oh, so that's how I ended up in the hospital wing."

"What did you see in your vision? Was it something stupid like so in so's going to end up with so in so, because that would make me really mad." Isabelle interjected.

"No, actually it was important." She had just remember exactly how important it was. "I have to see The Headmaster. And no, you can't come with me," Maddy said seeing the expression on Isabelle's face, "Here Zacharias will you take this back to the common room for me."

"Fine." He accepted the broom being thrust in his face.

"Well if you're not going to let us come with you I'm off to breakfast. And maybe I won't be the concerned friend the next time you end up in the hospital wing." Isabelle sauntered away feigning hurt.

Maddy started down the hall; only once she reached the third floor did she realize she would have to have a teacher with her to get into Dumbledore's office. She had only been there once, and barely remembered where it was, much less what the password might be. Turning around she looked for the nearest classroom, only to recall that all of the teachers would be at breakfast. Sighing with frustration Maddy headed to the great hall.

She was just approaching the staff table, not looking where see was going when she collided into someone. She looked up from where she had stumbled to the ground to see none other than the face of Albus Dumbledore staring down at her.

"Professor, I... I'm sorry." Maddy stammered, _well this is one way to talk to him,_ she thought to herself. "Professor, I need to speak with you."

"Then it was very convenient that I ran into you." Dumbledore smiled as he offered her a hand. She found him surprisingly strong as he hoisted her to her feet. "Let us step into the privet confines of this room over here. By the look on your face I sense this to be a rather important something, and one in which only you and I need to hear. Am I right in assuming as much?" She nodded dumbly. Saying this he led her into a small room just off the staff table. He directed her to sit in one of the armchairs situated in front of a cozy little fire. He likewise positioned himself across from her in the other armchair, and gazed intently at her face.

Taking that as her cue to speak, Maddy began, "Professor, you know I have seers blood in me. And you know I've made little predictions in the past, and had "vision" so to speak."

"Yes, I recall that's why you been in my office previously." Dumbledore said pleasantly. "If I remember correctly you've also made a prophecy."

Maddy shook her head bewildered "I… don't know, I don't remember making any prophecy?"

"No, you wouldn't, but that's not what you're here about," he went on in response to her startled look. "Please continue."

"Well this morning I decided to go for a fly. While I was up in the air I had a vision. I kind of fell off my broom and ended up in the hospital wing. No," she said in response to his worried look, "I'm fine. Madame Pomfrey is a wonderful healer. But what I need to tell you is what I saw." He nodded for her to continue.

"I entered a shop. Everything was dark and there was debris everywhere from what looked a struggle. I heard a shout from the back and some angered voices. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but it sounded as if someone was threatening the other." She paused for a moment to think. "I'm not sure what happened then, but someone pushed by me. The person was cloaked in black and I couldn't see a face." She swallowed and went on. "I don't think I've ever felt as scared as I did watching this.

"The vision changed. I was standing in Diagon Alley, but it was different. I felt a lot of pain… and fear. Mostly fear, it was like the whole place was consumed with it. Again it was dark, as if all hope had been drained from the place. I don't know how to describe it other than it felt like, death. Most of the buildings were either destroyed or looked completely deserted. It was horrible Dumbledore." She shook and her voice became a whisper as she uttered the next part. "Then I saw it above shops, the Dark Mark." She took a deep shuttering breath. "I'm scared Dumbledore. You and Harry are telling the truth. He is rising." Tears began to trickle down her cheeks. "When is this destruction going to happen? Is there any way to stop it?"

Dumbledore just sat there for a moment taking in what she said. His eyes were staring off into the distance searching for answers. Finally he spoke. "No doubt Madeline, that what you saw was future doing of the dark lord. It is impossible to say when this may come to pass. It _is_ safe to say though; your vision is not one hundred percent guarantied." He stood and started to pace gently in front of the fire. "What you saw might just perhaps be a warning of something that could come to pass. It may however, be the future set into stone. Or of course it may be a just be a mere dream you had." Maddy started to object, but Dumbledore cut her off. "I think we can rule out the third option as you were well awake at the time. I tend to believe that the future can be changed by our actions." He stopped his pacing and looked directly into her eyes. "It is clear we shall face dark times. Voldemort was defeated once however; we can take hope in that." His face softened, "As of your question is there any was to stop the destruction… We can fight back, and in doing so, stop as much destruction and suffering as we are humanly able."

"I'm willing to fight." Maddy said firmly.

"I'm glad. It will take everyone to stop the Dark Lord. Do not be too eager for battle though." He moved to sit again beside her.

"Dumbledore?"

"Yes?"

"How bad did it get last time?"

"Those were dark times my child, I'm sorry that anyone would have to see them again."

"But Harry stopped him before, so we still have a chance."

Dumbledore nodded slowly, his brilliant eyes looked sad and weary. The two sat in silence for a long moment each in their own thoughts. After a long time Dumbledore glanced up at the clock. "What a surprise," he said merrily. "It's well into first period now. I think your professor will want you in class. What do you have this period?"

"Right," she said with a sigh, "Charms." As Maddy stood she heard a loud growl from her stomach and only then did she remember she had not yet had breakfast. It seemed Dumbledore too had heard the rumble for he had summoned a plate full of food before she had a chance to say a thing.

"I hope you like bacon and toast," he said with a smile handing her the plate. "When you have finished just leave the plate here, one of the house elves will come and collect it. Take this; it is note for Professor Flitwick telling him that is entirely my fault that you're late to his class. I would love to keep you company while you eat, but I'm afraid that I have some nasty business that I must attend to. Oh, and Madeline, please don't let this weigh too heavily on you." With that Dumbledore strode away and Maddy was left to eat in silence.


	2. Denial

Chapter 2

"Could you repeat that one more time? You kind of lost me when you said you saw the world going to hell and Dumbledore agrees that it is You Know Who and there is nothing we can do but fight back and it was really bad last time and by the way we don't stand a chance." Justin said stunned.

They were all sitting in the library trying to get a start on homework. Maddy had refused to tell them anything until after they had a quite uninterrupted place to talk; where better than the library?

"You Know Who is back. I don't know if he's done much harm yet, but he will. My vision showed what he's capable of and what will happen if he's not stopped."

"Heavenly Hippogryphs," said Isabelle slowly, realization dawning on her face. "So Dumbledore and Harry were telling the truth… about everything, about You-Know-Who, about the end of last year, about… "

"Cedric." Justin finished in a hoarse voice when Isabelle could not. Silence fell among them. They had all known and been friends with Cedric Diggory. He had been on the quidditch team with Zacharias and Maddy and was a well liked by all of the Hufflepuffs.

After several moments Zacharias broke the silence loudly, "No." he announced firmly, "Maddy, you fell off your broom, how do we know you didn't hit your head in the fall and have a concussion or some such that resulted in this so-called "vision". None of what you said is at all accountable. I refuse to believe any of it."

Maddy was taken aback. "You don't trust me?"

"No, I don't trust Dumbledore."

"I know what happened and I know what I saw, and it wasn't the result of a concussion," Maddy said angrily.

"It doesn't matter you two, I don't want a shouting match." Isabelle mediated.

Zacharias sent her a scathing look. "Dumbledore has done nothing but lie. The _Daily Prophet_ says so."

"Oh, and you believe the rubbish the _Daily Prophet_ says, but not possibly the greatest man ever to live?" Maddy asked voice rising.

Justin tired to intervene. "Can we talk this over calmly?"

Zacharias spoke over him. "The ministry says so too. Dumbledore is old, his mind is weakening. He's lying to you to make you believe You-Know-Who is back."

"Zach, I saw the dark mark."

"You think you saw it. What if he placed that scene in your mind?" His voice increased volume. "He knows you have seer's blood in you, so you would just think it to be another of these visions. More people would believe it when you start spreading his lies. Telling others that you too, have seen the rise of The Dark Lord. You're more accountable, so more would believe your false proof."

"Let's go." Isabelle whispered to Justin. "They aren't going to listen to us." He nodded and the two hastily gathered their things left the library.

"Dumbledore did not place this in my head." Maddy retorted frustration clear in her voice.

"He would want you to think that." Smith spat.

Madme Pinc swept over scowling. "You are disturbing the library." She uttered through tightly pinched lips.

Both ignored Madme Pinc and kept on. "Professor Dumbledore would never have put that in my head at a time that could have killed me. You obliviously don't know the headmaster if you think that."

"He didn't know you were out flying."

Maddy fumed "I was flying at 4:00 O'clock in the morning, normally I'm asleep at that point. He wouldn't want me to think it was just a dream." Maddy's face burned with anger at her friend. She could feel hot tears welling up in her eyes, she would not cry though, not in front of Zach.

"You're full of his lies." Zacharius shouted his voice dripping with venom.

"I am going to have to ask both of you to leave the library immediately." Madme Pinc said coldly.

Neither was listening. "Why would Dumbledore being lying to us anyway?" Maddy shouted angrily.

"He and Potter are in league to over throw the ministry and you know it." Zacharias bellowed back.

"You know Zacharias, you're starting to sound just like Umbridge. All this about lies and trying to-"

"That's enough. Out both of you." Madme Pinc gave her wand a twitch and sent all of their belongings hurtling out of the library.

Maddy glared at Zacharius then swept after her things. Zacharius gave Madme Pinc a nasty look before following Maddy out the door. Only then did Maddy become conscious of all of the stares from fellow students trying to use the library. She didn't care.

Neither Maddy or Zach spoke as they gathered their paper and books back into their bags. Maddy reached for her last quill then turned to face him. His face was red with rage, and it looked like he was using great strength to restrain himself from her yelling at her again. She was about to say something then changed her mind and hurried her way back to the Hufflepuff common room.

"Here Izzy you left this in the library." Maddy said thrusting Isabelle a book with force. She then plopped huffily down in an armchair opposite Justin.

"Hey, what did I do?" Isabelle asked in alarm.

"Deserted me." Maddy said accusingly.

"Maddy, I'm sorry but you know I hate to listen to the two of you fight. Besides that, remember when you nearly broke my nose the last time I tried to stop one of your arguments. "

"That was completely different. We actually had wands out and were about to kill one another. I wasn't in my right mind when I struck you."

"Well, how was I to know that it wasn't going to lead to that again?" Maddy just glared at her.

"Hey, you're mad at Smith not us, so lay off will you." Justin intoned looking up from his parchment. "Do either of you still have your essays over the goblin wars from last year? I don't have the slightest desire to write one myself."

"Sorry, I trashed all of my essays from last year." Isabelle said sympathetically.

"Maddy?" Justin asked pleadingly. She cast him a stony look then returned her gaze to the fire. "Right," he said drooping, "I'd better get to work then. Two and half feet! Blimey, is there even that much to say about the goblin wars?"

Isabelle shrugged, "Just list some of the generals full titles, and add as many dates as possible. I think that's what I did."

Maddy announced that she was going to bed then she sulked off toward the 6th year girls' dormitory. She collapsed on to her four-poster bed and lay there staring at nothing. She cursed Zacharias Smith. For some crazy reason he was her best friend in the world. But oh, how much she hated him sometimes.

The last thing Maddy saw before falling asleep was the image of Diagon Alley deserted, and dead.

* * *

Author's Notes:

The chapters are rather short right now, but they become longer as the story goes along. I hope those of you who read this with stick with me. I know for a fact that my writing improves in later chapters, I image though this is quite often the case.

Thank you to Evil Riggs for your review.


End file.
